This invention relates to an electronic device and in particular to a device having a connector for connecting an external device to the electronic device.
In the electronics industry today there is the need for interconnectability between devices. Connectors are therefore provided for allowing this. It is usual for a connector to be provided for each device to be connected.
According to the invention there is provided an electronic device comprising a processor and a connector for connecting an external device to the electronic device, the connector having a plurality of electrical contacts at least one of which is connected to the processor, the processor being arranged to monitor the status of at least a first electrical contact and to determine the type of external device connected to the connector in dependence on the status of the first electrical contact.
Thus a single connector may be provided which is suitable for connecting any one of a plurality of external devices, such as a charger or external power supply, a headset, a data device, an antenna or the like. Such a connector is relatively compact which is also desirable with portable electronic devices for which the tendency is for smaller and smaller devices.
Preferably the processor is arranged to monitor the status of the first contact in response to a signal from a second electrical contact. This second contact may simply be in the form of a switch which operates when the connector of an external device is connected to the connector of the electronic device.
Thus the processor therefore only needs to monitor the status of the first contact when the switch is triggered.
Preferably the processor is arranged to monitor the voltage of the first contact.
The processor may be arranged to configure itself in dependence on the type of external device deemed to be connected to the electronic device.
Alternatively the processor may configure another component of the electronic device in dependence on the type of external device deemed to be connected.
Information relating to configuration of the electronic device for specified external devices is preferably stored in memory means. Preferably this memory means is RAM so that further configuration details may be added as required.
According to a second aspect of the invention a processor is provided for receiving signals from a connector, the processor being arranged to monitor the status of at least a first electrical contact of the connector and to determine the type of external device connected to the connector in dependence on the status of the first electrical contact.
Preferably the processor is arranged to configure a device controlled by the processor in dependence on the type of external device deemed to be connected.